


Special Spot

by Animaniac100



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac100/pseuds/Animaniac100
Summary: Wakko and Lakko decide to have a little session of cuddling
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Special Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I have an OC named Lakko Warner, if someone else have an OC named Lakko Warner, I apologize, I'm not stealing your work, I couldn't think of a name for this OC, so forgive me.

Yakko and Dot were out getting things for the tower, leaving Wakko and his little brother Lakko by themselves. The Warners found Lakko in an alleyway alone as if he was an orphan, Lakko was younger than Dot with an orange sweater on. As Dot and Yakko were gone, Wakko decided to watch TV, and he soon caught Lakko walking in on him.

“Hey little brother,” said Wakko. “Wanna watch TV with me?” Lakko froze as he didn’t know what to say, 

“Depends on what’s the Tv about,” said Lakko.

“It’s romantic,” said Wakko. 

“Ok!” Lakko said as he quickly smiled and walked toward Wakko and they sat next to each other on the couch. They enjoyed watching tv as time went by. Wakko then noticed Lakko staring at him, when Lakko noticed this too, he quickly turned his head back to the TV, giving Wakko an idea.

“Why are you all the way over there?” Asked Wakko. Lakko blushed as he didn’t know what to do. Wakko then laid down on the couch and put his back on the back of the couch, leaving enough room for his little brother. “Come here.” 

“For what?” Asked Lakko.

“You’re my little brother, I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” said Wakko, he then patted the space between him and the end of the couch. Lakko smiled as he climbed over and laid down in front of Wakko. Wakko had got a good view of his butt as cute as he was, causing Wakko to spoon him. 

“Mmmm, this is comfy,” said Lakko blushing as he scooted against Wakko, his back on Wakko’s chest and stomach.

“I told you little bro,” said Wakko. They then turned their attention back to the romantic movie. After a while, the movie went to a romantic scene, showing a man and a woman embracing.

“Awwwww,” Lakko and Wakko said simultaneously. Then the man and woman kissed passionately, causing Wakko’s grip on Lakko to cuddle harder. 

“Oh, that’s a little tight,” said Lakko.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Wakko, he then loosen his grip, upsetting Lakko.

“No, no, it’s fine, keep going, it feels nice,” said Lakko. Wakko smiled at this.

“No problem,” said Wakko. He then cuddled Lakko harder causing a moan to escape Lakko’s lips. 

“Mmmmm,” moaned Lakko. Listening to his little brother moan turned Wakko on. Without controlling himself, he then began humping Lakko’s butt since they both didn’t wear pants. Lakko gasped as he didn’t know what Wakko was doing. A moan slightly escaped his mouth, when Wakko heard his moan, he hump faster and harder.

“Ooo,” moaned Lakko. The feeling of being cuddled with his brother Wakko and the slight humping was great.

“Hey Wakko?” Asked Lakko as he turned around to be face to face.

“Yeah little bro?” Asked Wakko. 

“C-can I…..you know…..can I…..kiss you?” Asked Lakko, he then blushed as he knew the obvious answer was no.

“Ok,” said Wakko. Lakko looked up with surprise.

“Really?” Asked Lakko. 

“Sure, sure,” said Wakko. Without warning, Lakko quickly pressed his lips to Wakko’s as they continued cuddling. Lakko moved his hand to Wakko’s face feeling the heat from it. After a second, they seperated, breathing for air.

“Wanna add tongue to it?” Asked Wakko.

“Tongue? What do you mean?” 

“I mean that we kiss again, except we put our tongues with it,” said Wakko. Lakko paused as he blushed and stared at Wakko.

“Ok…” said Lakko slowly. With that, Wakko began moving his face toward Lakko, but Lakko quickly stopped him.

“Go slow, please….” said Lakko. Wakko nodded as he pressed his lips to Lakko’s. Not long after, he stuck his tongue out as shoved it into Lakko’s mouth, Lakko slowly stuck his tongue and the two began flicking each other’s tongue off of each other until Lakko broke up the kiss. 

“You know….I like cuddling better,” said Lakko. 

“Then let’s get back to cuddling,” said Wakko. They then turned back to the tv and got back to their previous positions, then all of a sudden Wakko pulled Lakko on top of him with Lakko’s back against his chest, almost tracing him.

“Wak! What are you doing?” 

“I said we can get back to cuddling, I didn’t say it had to be with what we did earlier,” said Wakko. He then kissed the back of Lakko’s head.

“I-I guess you’re right,” stuttered Lakko. “But can we cut the tv off? It kinda ruins the mood. Wakko then grabbed the remote from behind him, careful not to make Lakko fall and turned the TV.

“Perfect, now we can get back to cuddling,” Dodd Wakko. Wakko wrapped his arms around Lakko’s stomach so that he couldn’t move. Lakko was enjoying every second of this as he leaned back directly on Wakko. Wakko then began stroking on his little brother’s stomach, causing Lakko to purr in pleasure. 

“You like that don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” breathed out Lakko. Wakko then continued to stroke him causing more purrs, but then he got an idea. He then got his hands and slowly moved them up Lakko’s hips and then underneath his sweater, causing Lakko to purr and moan louder.

“Ohhhh yeah…..mmmmm, this feels sooooo good,” said Lakko, he then began squirming from the light touch from his brother. Wakko was enjoying hearing his brother relieve himself from his touches. He then took it a step further and began scratching underneath his hoodie, causing Lakko to bite his own lip from pleasure.

“Write my name big bro,” said Lakko. Wakko complied as he raised Lakko’s orange sweater up to expose more of his torso as he began tracing Lakko’s name. 

“L” said Wakko tracing the letter.

“Mmmm,” said Lakko.

“A” said Wakko tracing the letter. Lakko moaned in response. “K” tracing the letter. Lakko giggled at feeling Wakko touch his bare fur. “Another K” tracing the letter again.

“Oh Wakko,” said Lakko. 

“O” tracing the letter. Wakko then gripped Lakko tight and kissed his cheeks. “I’ve got you now.” Wakko then began to move his hands in a circular motion across Lakko’s stomach and torso, getting moans and giggles from him.

“Mmmm, y-yeah, find my sweet spot Wakko,” said Lakko. Sweet spot? What did Lakko mean by this? Wakko wanted to find out. He then moved his hands lower down Lakko’s stomach.

“Here?” Asked Wakko as he began scratching that spot, causing Lakko to moan in pleasure.

“Nope,” giggled Lakko. Wakko then moved a little lower down Lakko’s stomach and to his belly button.

“Here?” Asked Wakko. 

“Nope, you’ll know when I react to it,” said Lakko. Wakko then moved his hands directly underneath Lakko’s belly button, Lakko’s tensed up a little and Wakko smiled as he knew what to do, he then began scratching the spot, causing Lakko to pant like a dog.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh, there it is, right there! aha, ahhhhh!” Moaned Lakko. Wakko smiled as he went to work on Lakko’s sweet spot. He began to rub Lakko’s sweet spot, making him moan even louder. Lakko almost melted as his sweet spot was being abused.

“Oh my god Wakko. YES!!! R-R-Right there!! D-Don’t stop!! Ohhhhh, mmmmmm” Lakko was lost in ecstasy as he began to squirm and shake but Wakko kept him in place. 

“You love that don’t you little bro?” Asked Wakko. Lakko was lost in pressure as he stuck his tongue out in panting as he laid back on Wakko, almost unaware of his surroundings from the pure bliss of his cuddling.

“Y-yeah, I love it, mmmmm, k-keep going, I’m close,” said Lakko.

“You gonna lose it for me little bro?” Asked Wakko. He then used his hands to spread Lakko’s legs across his lap.

“Y-yeah” breathed out Lakko. He then stuck his tongue out as his breathing got heavier. Wakko then began to scratch Lakko’s sweet spot harder causing Lakko to scream in pleasure. Wakko got excited himself as he began bucking and rocking his hips underneath Lakko. Wakko then began to kiss the side of Lakko’s neck as he continued to abuse his sweet spot. 

“Oh fu-, oh fu-, W-W-Wakko, aha, ah, oh Wakko!” Moaned Lakko. Wakko then moved one of his hands to behind Lakko’s ear and began tickling it, causing Lakko to squirm more.

“S-Stop, t-that really t-tickles Wak!” Said Lakko. Wakko then used his other hand to tickle Lakko’s sweet spot underneath his belly button, causing Lakko to move uncontrollably. Tears began to well up in Lakko’s eyes as having his ear tickled and his sweet spot was overwhelming. Wakko then began kissing Lakko on his neck again. 

“Yes…..kiss me there…..ah, oh!!” gasped Lakko as his breathing became heavier. Lakko then began to grind on Wakko from the overwhelming ecstasy. 

“I can tell you’re about to blow little bro, let it all go, I’m here” said Wakko as he continued to tickle Lakko’s sweet spot.

“I-I, o-ok,” said Lakko. He then grinds harder on top of Wakko as he begins to tense up.

“Yes……..YES!! Almost….there...just…..a little…...ahhhhhhh,” Lakko screamed as he orgasmed. He shivered over Wakko as he gripped Wakko’s sweater tight from recovering from the orgasm. Wakko bucked his hips onto Lakko’s butt as Lakko collapsed on top of Wakko after he turned around so that they were face to face.

“I could bite you right now!” growled Lakko. He then kissed Wakko and slowly hit his bottom lip, causing a tiny yelp from Wakko. The two separated as they stared at each other while Lakko was still on top of Wakko.

“That was fun….” said Lakko tired. 

“Yes...it was…” said Wakko. 

“Next time I’ll abuse your sweet spot,” said Lakko. He then began to lice Wakko’s nose and face, along with his lips. Wakko giggled as he returned the licks and eventually their tongues touched and began to dance against one another.

“Can’t wait for that little bro,” said Wakko. Lakko then nuzzled into Wakko’s shoulder and kissed his neck as they were about to fall asleep, but Lakko then noticed something sticky on his backside. He then rubbed his finger on it and moved it around his fingers, he then had a feeling what it was.

“W-Wakko?”

“Hm?” 

“Did you just……?” Wakko looked at the stickiness of his brother’s fingers, and he smiled.

“Whoopsy, got a little too excited,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work at writing anything online. I hope its good, let me know. I make fluffs, and give me ideas for more stories in the comments. See ya!


End file.
